1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for a vacuum cleaner having a vacuum source communicating with an inlet channel and an outlet channel for air flowing through the vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of Related Art
Vacuum cleaners are used to remove dust and dirt particles from floors by means of conventional floor nozzles. Different accessories are know for facilitating the use of the vacuum cleaner for drawing dust and dirt from furniture, shelves and other types of objects. These accessories usually comprise a brush nozzle, which is placed on the vacuum cleaner tube handle. The tube handle is, via a flexible hose, connected to the vacuum cleaner housing. The brush nozzle is however, together with the associated hose and tube handle, often regarded as too cumbersome or indelicate to be used for cleaning of shelves and other surfaces on which there are fragile objects or objects that are tightly packed.
Instead dusters or feather-dusters are used for cleaning such surfaces. Feather-dusters have the advantage that they comprise many light and flexible fibers and/or thread shaped elements that are bent away when touching the objects such that the feather-duster can reach in between and more or less surround the objects being cleaned. The feather-dusters and so-called micro fiber dusters are designed such that they are charged with static electricity when being used. This means that dust particles when being removed from the surface adhere to the feather-duster. The drawback with these feather-dusters as well as all types of dusters is however that the operator regularly has to go to a space where the operator can shake the feather-duster or the duster such that the dust which is adhered comes loose.
A purpose of the present invention is to achieve a system for using a feather-duster or a duster together with a vacuum cleaner thereby integrating vacuum cleaning and dusting in one comprehensive rational working operation. In accordance with the present invention, the feather-duster or the duster is always accessible during vacuum cleaning while a hygienic cleaning of the feather-duster or the duster is safeguarded in association with the vacuum cleaner.